Avatar: The Untold Stories
by Prominence Flare
Summary: There's many more people in the world of Avatar than you see, and they have stories, too. Don't worry, this story is actually good. More will be explained inside.


Well, I may not have finished that other series yet, but that's because I've admittedly sort of wrote myself into a corner. But now I'm gonna stretch the ol' writing muscles with this piece o' work, that's based on an Avatar roleplay I'm doing. (And no, I'm not telling you where.) Now, this is more or less a narration of what's been going on so far, however, some parts may becut out/altered MINORLY due to the fact that, well…some people in the group aren't that good at rp-ing. But I digress. Let's get this started!

* * *

In the world of Avatar, there are the several types of Benders. Waterbenders, who can manipulate water however they please and in some cases use to heal, Earthbenders, who can tap into the power of the planet itself to control anything made of stone and rock, Firebenders, who can summon deadly bursts of flame at will, as well as the Airbenders, former controllers of wind. It is the Firebenders who have recently turned against the rest of the planet, seeking to control it entirely, even wiping out the Airbender race. Their vision of global conquest could quickly become true, were it not for one person: The Avatar. 

But everyone is aware of this story. What they do not realize is that there are more people out there than who the Avatar and his friends run into, and they have stories of their own. These are the chronicles of a few of those people; how they met, became friends, and the adventures they shared…

---------

One day, in the early afternoon in the Earth Kingdom, a tall man strolled aimlessly through the Earth Kingdom. He was tall and strong, with sandy blonde hair and muddy brown eyes. Built like a rock, and of tan skin, he wore a plain traveler's tunic, sash, bandana, and a light cloak with wooden sandals, as well as wielded a Bo staff. Using it as a walking stick, he casually meandered along the path, not seeming to care where he was going. Reaching into a pocket he pulled out a round fruit. Not really paying attention to where he was going, he accidentally stumbled into a young girl as he took a bite out of it.

"Oh, forgive me, miss…"

Before he could get another word out, though, he heard a yell and looked down the path to see a reckless looking kid floating on a rock for his own personal transportation, barreling down the path heading straight for them.

The kid noticed them as well, and quickly yelled at them to move.

"HEY, COMING THROUGH! WATCH OUT!"

The girl looked to the two men curiously. "Huh?"

Looking to the kid still on a collision course, the earth beneath the man quickly shifted, moving him and the girl out of the way. Quickly slowing down, the kid on the rock slowed and turned around to check on the other guy.

At the same time, the girl had gotten interested in this encounter…

"So, they are both Earthbenders...?" she thought to herself. "How interesting…"

Making his way back to the other people, the kid hopped off his rock. "Hey! Sorry about that. Didn't nick you or nothing, huh?" As the ground beneath the man returned to normal once again, he looked to the kid. "Not if you had tried," he said with a smirk. Taking this time to get a good look at his 'assailant', he noticed that the kid looked in his teens, and was dark-skinned, thin and somewhat toned. He had a low cut brown head of hair, as well as somewhat thin, brown eyes. He wore standard Earth Nation clothes, but with some extra head and shoulder gear, "Presumably to protect him, should he fall of that rock of his," the man thought.

The kid was grinning at the man's remark. "Nah, I didn't try. Sometimes I get so in the zone, I don't notice people until it's almost too late...good thing you moved. You would've been flattened." The girl smiled somewhat nervously. "Haha…that we would have." Grinning, she looked at both of the benders.

Grinning again, the man glanced at the new third person. "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself." He bowed. "I am Kaden Darez of this nation." Bowing back, the teen said, "Name's Caton, man. Caton Lianso. I'm from the Earth Nation, as well."  
Straightening up, the girl bowed as well. "Kirenne is my name. And I, unlike you two, am of the Northern Water Tribe." She wore basic Water Tribe clothing, and had a silver chain with a topaz and sapphire pendant in the shape of a mysterious symbol around her neck, as well as a bag with her. She had black hair down to her waist, braided with a strand loose on the left side of her face. He eyes were a warm grey color.

Kaden seemed very intrigued at this. "The Water Tribe? Really? I've always wanted to travel there. I just returned from the other end of the Earth Nation, in the southern mountain range." Caton looked at her funny. "What I wanna know is why a Water Triber's here at all. This doesn't happen often...You looking for something?"

She smiled nervously. "Yes I am. I was told to meet some people in the south." Absently, Kaden raised his hands. A roughly round ball of dirt flew to his hands, and it spun slowly. He started to sand it down, dirt chipping and falling away slowly. "South, eh? I just came from there; I can take you if you wish."

Caton seemed surprised. "No fooling? I heard things were going pretty screwy down there..." Now slightly worried, she wondered if the people she was supposed to meet down there were okay. "They are?" Caton nodded. "Yeah. I heard that the Fire Nation laid a raid on Kyoshi Island not too long ago. Didn't catch why, though."

Kaden shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I was in a mountain retreat for most of my time there..." Caton rasied an eyebrow at him, tend turned back to Kirenne. "You going down that far at all?"

Holding up the sphere of earth, Kaden inspected it and grinned. It was a perfect sphere, perfectly smooth inside and out. It was about the size of a large marble, and he put it in his pocket.

Kirenne looked a little embarrassed. "Actually...I don't know how far down I have to go." Coten raised an eyebrow again. "What? You're saying you gotta go somewhere and don't even know exactly where you're going?" She shook her head. "No clue where I'm headed!" She grinned. "Gives me time to explore though, ha!"

Kaden glanced at Coten. "Is that odd? I'm in the same situation." Coten glanced back. "Well, I'd figure it was, unless you're just wandering around for the heck of it."

Having a flash of insight, Kaden looked at Kirenne. "I think I understand where you are coming from. You're searching for something. You might not know what it is now, but when you see it, you'll know it."  
Coten scratched the back of his neck. "Sounds sorta like you're banking on sheer luck, pal."

Shrugging, she looked to Coten. "Guess I am, huh?"

"Luck, hope, and a little bit of destiny." Kaden levitated half a foot above the ground, the earth beneath his feet lifting.  
Coten nodded at Kirenne, then turned and looked at Kaden. "Hey, whatever you say, Mr. Poetical."  
"Actually..." Reaching inside her bag, Kirenne shuffled through some clothing and pulled out a scroll. After carefully reading the scroll several times, she grinned. "Hah! I knew I'd eventually figure out where I was going. The first time I had read this, letter, I had skimmed it, and overlooked some important details!"

Kaden circled around the group on his earthen foot platforms, interested.  
"So...if you're headed to the south, mind if I come along?" Taking only a moment to think about it, she shook her her. "Nope. It says I have to go to Omashu...but that doesn't really help, does it? I've heard it's nearly impossible to find the place."  
"Nearly, not completely," Kaden pointed out.

Coten became a bit thoughtful. "Omashu? Huh, never been there...could be cool." He started to grin. "I hear they've got these killer delivery chutes that make the BEST slides!" Beginning to imagine flying down the chutes, he got a slightly faraway look in his eyes. "That would be so awesome..." Kirenne smiled. "Sounds cool to me!" Coten grinned. "So, mind if I tag along, too?"  
Again she shook her head. "Nope. Traveling partners would be welcome."

Kaden took his Bo staff and rested it on the back of his neck across his shoulders, wrapping his arms around it. He slid in front of them, his foot gliders sinking into the ground. "Well, let's go!" He said smiling. "Sweet!" Coten began to levitate his rock. "Hop on, uh...Kirenne, was it?"

"M'hmm." She nodded and jumped up onto the rock.

Coten turned to Kaden with a sly grin. "So, K-boy, how about a little race? Me and Kirenne here against you?"

Small disks of earth under his feet lifted Kaden into the air. He grinned. "Way ahead of you...literally!" And with that, his disks shot off ahead of him to the south, taking him away at a surprising speed.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Coten took off after him, with Kirenne holding onto his back.


End file.
